


Erase This

by Ulfrsmal



Series: Cheer-Up! [1]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Spoilers For Sihtric’s Backstory, The OT3 Content Is Slight In This One But it’s There, This Is One Of The Shortest Things I've Ever Written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/pseuds/Ulfrsmal
Summary: Sihtric has a nightmare about his past and seeks his two loves’ comfort.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: Cheer-Up! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185536
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Erase This

**Author's Note:**

> The title is [a song by Evanescence](https://youtu.be/ijKSwcnqUyQ).
> 
> Unedited; but there's only so much I could edit, considering I wrote this while listening to the song for 3-4 times, and then stopped. It's the only way I can ever write a drabble XD

The dream extended far and wide around him, almost as if there was nothing else for him to feel or think about. The haze should’ve been welcomed, especially after the long and tiring day he’d had; and yet there was something disturbing lurking at its corners, preventing him from fully enjoying it. It reminded him too much of horrors past, the ghosts of his childhood coming out again to play, swirling around his mind. His mother’s voice was distant, as though he was already forgetting it after so many years without her at his side, ever-present and grounding. Sihtric trembled at the sheer force of the memory, not wanting to remember how her life had been cut short.

Fed to the dogs. Just another slave who dared defy her Lord, her captor, her master. Sickening. Nobody ever complained, nobody ever dared even speak to Sihtric after that. It was as if they all feared Kjartan’s fury.

Sihtric tried to pull himself out of the unpleasant memory, the hazy-blue dream turning a startling shade of red – red as blood, red as Ragnar’s blade as it had cut through Kjartan’s body. A small favour, something that Sihtric should’ve done himself, even when both Ragnar and Uhtred had motives enough to do it too – not to mention Lady Thyra.

Sihtric turned around in place, trying to shake free of its imaginary clutches; it did little to nothing to help him, but it also made him collide with the warm weight lying there. His eyes fought to open, his vision still foggy from the unwelcomed dream – or perhaps nightmare. He wasn’t even sure. He’d been having these strange dreams for years now; it’s impossible to determine if they should be this recurrent or not. Besides, he knows he’s not the only one with these torments. Finan and Uhtred both have demons of their own to fight.

“Hey…” Finan’s voice was heavy with sleep; he didn’t even open his eyes as he pulled Sihtric even closer, until the rogue’s head rested on his shoulder. His warmth was almost enough to calm Sihtric down, although his heartbeat continued to gallop as fast as a terrified horse. He choked on air, hoping Finan was still asleep enough to not notice his plight. “Hey, darlin’… Come here, aye?”

Sihtric cuddled even closer to him, loath to let the warmth go. He didn’t close his eyes again, already knowing that, if he did, the nightmare or dream or whatever it was would resume like it’d never been interrupted in the first place. Finan didn’t resent him at all for it; just like Sihtric never resented him either when it was their Irishman who needed this sweet comfort at night.

From the other side of their camp, the fire too extinguished for Sihtric to see him amidst the darkness, a figure loomed closer. It took Sihtric a moment of surging panic to realise that it was Uhtred, moving closer from his guard-duties to check on his loves. His every movement was contained, his form blending in with the shadows almost as well as Sihtric could make his own body do – a shadow-walker indeed.

The dream’s edges blurred his vision even more, making him wish he could erase it from his mind completely.

“We’re here…” Uhtred mumbled to him, smiling and comforting.

Smiling in turn, Sihtric let himself be pulled back to sleep, already knowing he was safe in the presence of both his loves.


End file.
